¡Que día más desastroso!
by stelLucy18
Summary: Un día tranquilo en la mansión Vongola puede convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla.


**Notas de la autora: **Bueno este es mi primer fanfic así que perdon por las faltas de ortografía y errores que pude cometer,

**Disclamer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece**.**

Era un día tranquilo en la mansión Vongola ya que nadie estaba gritando o peleando.

-Haaa- suspiro el Décimo Vongola en días así podía relajarse y estar tranquilo, aparte de que sus guardianes habían madurado bastante, aunque no lo suficiente ya que se seguían llamando por nombres insultantes y se seguían pelendo por cosas sin importancia.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que la puerta de la oficina se abrió y aparecieron Gokudera,Yamamoto, Riohey, Lambo y Hibari.

-Hola, Décimo- Dijo Gokudera emocionado, como siempre que estaba con el.

-Hola Tsuna- Dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola al extremo- Dijo Riohey ya gritando por la mañana, aunque ya no era tan ruidoso y escandaloso como antes.

-Hola joven Vongola- Dijo Lambo que estaba muy sonriente.

-Hmp- Fue lo único que dijo Hibari.

-Hola a todos, chicos- Dijo Tsuna saludándolos a todos.

-Décimo que tal si vamos a desayunar- Dijo Gokudera que sabía que el Décimo Vongola no había desayunado ya que siempre desayunaban todos juntos.

-Está bien- Dijo Tsuna y todos se fueron a desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió sin incidentes y despues todos volvieron a la oficina.

Ya cuando estaban allí Lambo se vió envuelto en una niebla rosa que indicaba que el bazooka de los 10 años había sido utilizado.

-Ho,la,la- Dijo Lambo de 5 años.

Ninguno de los presentes se sorprendió ya que pasaba muchas veces.

-Estupidera y Dame-Tsuna- Dijo Lambo por mientras se reía lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Vaca estúpida como te atreves a insultarme y a insultar al Décimo!- Gritó Gokudera.

-Vamos cálmate Gokudera, solo es un niño- Dijo Yamamoto intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Yamamoto tiene razón cabeza de pulpo- Dijo Riohey dándole la razón a Yamamoto.

-Bastardos, como podéis estar tan tranquilos despues de que insultara al Décimo- Dijo Gokudera muy cabreado y justo cuando iba a golpear a Lambo alguien lo detuvo.

-Gokudera no deberías golpear a un niño- Dijo Haru a Gokudera para que se tranquilizara.

-Estúpida mujer- Dijo Gokudera enfadado.

-Haru no es estúpida- Dijo Haru enfadada.

-Ya están discutiendo como siempre- Dijo Tsuna suspirando.

-Vamos calmaros- Decía Yamamoto tratando de que dejaran de discutir.

-Eso tranquilizaros al extremo- Gritaba Riohey emocionado.

Y mientras detrás de ellos empezo a emerger un aura asesina.

-Malditos herbívoros, cállense- Decía Hibari muy cabreado.

-¡Hiii!- Dijo Tsuna bastante asustando.

¡BUM!

Tsuna fue golpeado por Reborn.

-¿Porque me golpeaste, si se puede saber?- Pregunto Tsuna mientras se sobaba la mejilla en la que había sido golpeado.

-Nisiquiera puedes tranquilizar a tus suburdinados, no has aprendido nada, siempre serás Dame-Tsuna- Dijo Reborn.

-Hola Tsuna- Dijo Dino que había aparecido-¿Que ésta pasando pasando aquí?- Pregunto.

-¿D-Dino-san? - Dijo Tsuna viendo que no tenía subordinados.

-El caballo salvaje, me servira para desquitarme- Dicho esto Hibari se dirijió a golpear a Dino, que al quere sacar su látigo para defenderse, se golpeó así mismo.

Y acto seguido Hibari le golpeo.

-Kyoya cálmate- Dijo Dino, pero solo consiguio otro golpe por parte de Hibari, al ver que no podía hacer nada echo a correr.

-Maldito herbívoro vuelve aquí- Dijo y comenzó a perseguir a Dino.

-¡VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!¿Que está pasando aquí?- Gritó Squalo.

-Hii!Los Varia también- Dijo Tsuna todavía más asustado que antes.

-Capitán deja de gritar- Dijo Bel.

-Bel-sempai no es el más indicado para hablar- Dijo Fran con su monótona voz.

Tres cuchillos apuñalaron a Fran en su sombrero de rana.

-Shishishi, eso te pasa por hablar, rana- Dijo Bel que se reía todavía más.

-Vamos calménse chicos- Dijo Lussuria que también había aparecido.

-Cállense o molestarán a Xanxus-sama- Dijo Levi que también acababa de aparecer.

Todos se pusieron algo pálidos ante el pensamiento de que Xanxus apareciera.

-Es verdad si molestamos a Xanxus nos va a golpear o peor a matar- Pensaba Tsuna sabiendo de que era capaz Xanxus cuando lo molestaban.

-Basuras, estais haciendo mucho ruído- Dijo Xanxus muy, muy pero que muy cabreado.

-Jefe no se preocupe que ya se callaban- Dijo Levi

-Es cierto jefe ahora se callabán todos- Dijo Lussuria

-Es cierto- Dijeron Tsuna,Bel,Fran y Squalo

En ese momento veía Dino cansado de correr y de pedirle a Hibari que parara y lo dejara en paz. Detrás venía Hibari preparado para golpearlo.

-Kufufu- Río Mukuro -Veo que se lo están pasando bien- Dijo mientas observaba toda la escena.

-Mukuro Rokudo ahora si te mordere hasta la muerte- Dijo Hibari movíendose para golpearlo.

-Eso ya lo veremos Hibari Kyoya- Dijo Mukuro listo para defenderse y atacar.

-Basuras cállense- Dijo Xanxus sacando sus pistolas.

-Xanxus por favor no destruyas todo- Decía Tsuna, sabiendo el dinero que costaba reparar la mansíon Vongola.

-¡BUM!Sonó por el lugar en el que estaban peleando Hibari y Mukuro.

-No puede ser, ya rompieron algo- Djo Tsuna llorando.

-Ahora ya puedo ir a por ellos y destrozárlos- Dijo Xanxus yendo a por Hibari y Mukuro.

-¿Esto puede empeorar?- Dijo Tsuna viendo que todo era un desastre.

Gokudera y Haru seguían peleando, Dino estaba escondiéndose para que Hibari no lo golpeara, los Varia habían seguído a su jefe, que había ido a por Hibari y Mukuro que a su vez estaban destruyendo la mansión Vongola con su pelea.

-Tsuna vas a recibir un buen catigo por no saber poner a tus subordinados en su lugar- Dijo Reborn con su conocida sonrisa.

Si definitivamente podía empeorar.

**FIN**

Bueno que les parecio si les hizó reir o no, si es bueno o no ses aceptan críticas.


End file.
